


Amnesia Vagabond

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, non-graphic body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: "What are you doing here?""Blimey mate, I couldn't even tell ya my name."Alternate summary: One day, Mako finds a man out cold in his bin. Who is he and how did he get there?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Amnesia Vagabond

This wasn't how his morning was expected to go. Normally one would expect to deal with the usual garbage pests. Instead, Mako had found a scrawny, shirtless man curled up at the bottom of his bin. Was he even alive?

He decided to take the handle of the broom he brought with him (to scare off whatever he assumed would be hiding there when he came to throw out the trash) and prod the man. He stirred, which meant that he wasn't dead. Mako took that as a sign to try poking him again.

"You touch me again an' I'll jam that up your ass," the man slurred out.

Mako grunted. "Get out."

"Huh?"

"Get out of the bin."

The man lifted his head slightly. "Need a hand."

Mako raised an eyebrow slightly before extending a hand. The other man reached out and grabbed hold, his hand absolutely tiny in comparison. "Oh."

"Can't seem to figure out where my other arm and leg went." The man waved his stumped right arm as if to accentuate this statement. "Guess I left them with my head... Bloody thing is pounding."

"What are you doing here?"

The man laughed. "Blimey mate, I couldn't even tell ya my name. All I know is I'm now standing in a bin and at the mercy of a VERY large man... Kinda hot now that I think about it. Aren't there, like, movies and stuff like that? Little guys and big guys?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted. "We should get you to a doctor. And a shirt."

\---

"Well it doesn't look like he's got a concussion," Dr. Ziegler said, turning off the small light used to check pupil dilation. "You said you found him in your bin?"

Mako nodded.

"Well since we can't find any medical records in the country and he can't even remember his own name, we're going to be at a bit of a loss. I've already informed the police to look out for any warrants or missing persons reports. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye on him. Is that alright?"

He nodded and looked to the other man, who flashed a grin and gave a thumbs up.

"Excellent! Now, Mr. Rutledge, if he experiences any dizziness, eyes can't focus properly, or any other of these symptoms," she gestured to the sheet she had given him before checking the man for a concussion, "come back and see me as soon as possible." She turned to the other man. "As for you, your job is to try and get your memory back. Don't try to force it. It should return eventually."

The man cleared his throat. "Uh, hate to cut in Doc, but..." He waved his stump arm. "Kinda missin' a couple parts."

She chuckled to herself. "Right. We can see about getting you fitted for temporary prosthetics. I'll contact Dr. O'Deorain and have her set up a consultation for tomorrow. You think you can make that, Mr. Rutledge?"

Mako nodded again.

"Good." She nodded at the other man. "Try to get some rest."

\---

Mako silently watched the other man as he moved about the house. A lack of prosthetics meant he would do a sort of crawl to get where he needed to go. "You sure you don't want help?"

The man laughed and flopped onto his stomach, currently on his way back from the bathroom. "Nah, mate. Feels like second nature I guess. Why?" When Mako only shrugged in response, he added, "Not much of a talker, are ya? S'alright. I can do plenty of talkin'. Maybe too much, I dunno." He was quiet for a moment. "Say, could it be you're worried I'm some sorta criminal? Madman on the run from stealing babies and got conked on the head? Lost all them babies while runnin' from the coppers and now I don't remember nothin'?"

He couldn't suppress the snort that snuck up on him. "It's crossed my mind."

"How did I end up in the bin? Must've mistaken myself for one of the babies and threw myself in." He shook his head. "Kinda sad I don't even have a name."

Mako shrugged. "Give yourself one."

The man looked like he had just discovered the secrets of the universe and a shit eating grin exploded onto his face. "What about Junkrat? Get it? 'Cause you found me in the bin? And you find rats in the bin? It's perfect!"

"Mm. Fine by me."

\---

It was hard to sleep that night. Junkrat, as he decided he would call himself until he could remember his actual name, was on the pull-out couch in Mako's living room. And snoring. Loudly.

Mako silently thanked whatever was in charge of the universe for letting this happen during the holidays. He didn't have to worry about leaving a perfect stranger in his home or in someone else's home alone while he was at work. Of course, there was the weird babysitting duty. Why did he even agree to this?

In the other room, Junkrat's snoring stopped. Just as Mako was beginning to drift off in the peace and quiet, a shriek came from the living room. With the sudden kick of adrenaline, he kicked himself out of bed and moved towards the source of the noise as carefully as possible.

Junkrat was now thrashing, though it seemed less like fighting and more like struggling against something. "No! No, please! I've only got one leg! Don't take my arm!" He started screaming like an animal in pain. "I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just don't take my arm!"

He stood over him, heart thumping in his chest. Should he wake him up? Would it be safe to?

The screaming soon turned to whimpering. Junkrat was now on his side in the fetal position, clutching the remains of his right arm. "I can't work with only one arm..."

Mako tentatively reached out and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. He shook him gently. "Hey."

His eyes opened slowly. "Did I wake you?"

He nodded.

"Sorry. Must've been dreamin'."

He sat in the empty space on the mattress where Junkrat's other leg should've been, his weight making the metal groan and the pull-out sag a bit beneath him. He wasn't entirely sure what to say, admittedly. "What about?"

Junkrat chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head. "Nothin' really."

Mako eyed his right arm. "Sure raised hell about that."

"Oh, this?" He waved his stump lazily. "Dreamt these huge blokes were holding me down and one of 'em had a saw. Said something about owing them money." He gulped. "Said I should've paid the Queen some like a month ago, and my arm was gonna be a reminder... Guess I got mixed up in a bad crowd at some point."

"You alright?"

"Well obviously I'm miss–... That's not what you meant. Right. I'll be fine."

He grunted and stood up. "Then I'm going to bed."

He reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I– This is gonna sound weird mate and if you're not cool with it I understand but uh... Would you– I mean would it be any trouble if– Could you, I dunno, stay with me? Just until I fall back asleep, I mean. I know it's weird because we're total strangers and I'm sorta intruding in your home but–"

"One condition: my bed. I'm not sleeping on that."

His eyes widened and a small smile spread across his face. "Thanks, mate." He started to climb off of the pull-out to crawl towards the room. "Think I can take it from here."

Mako bent down and picked the small man up. "I can carry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to you if you can guess where the title came from.


End file.
